Vehicles can be equipped with displays, such as a heads-up display (HUD) that projects information onto a windshield of the vehicle, an infotainment display typically situated within a dash or console of the vehicle, etc. The displays can present information related to operating the vehicle, such as a speed of the vehicle, direction of the vehicle, navigation directions to assist a vehicle operator when driving the vehicle.